mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunrise at Campobello
Sunrise at Campobello 1960, directed by Vincent J. Donehue (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: In 1921, unsuccessful vice-presidential candidate Franklin D. Roosevelt contracts poliomyelitis and, with the help of his wife Eleanor and close friend Louis Howe, battles his newfound disability. *Ralph Bellamy - Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Greer Garson - Eleanor Roosevelt *Hume Cronyn - Louis Howe *Jean Hagen - Missy Le Hand *Ann Shoemaker - Sara Delano Roosevelt *Alan Bunce - Gov. Alfred E. Smith *Tim Considine - James Roosevelt *Zina Bethune - Anna Roosevelt *Frank Ferguson - Dr. Bennett *Pat Close - Elliott Roosevelt *Robin Warga - Franklin D. Roosevelt Jr. *Tom Carty - Johnny Roosevelt *Lyle Talbot - Mr. Brimmer *David White - Mr. Lassiter *Walter Sande - Capt. Skinner *Janine Grandel - Marie the Housekeeper *Otis Greene - Edward the House Butler *Ivan Browning - Charles the Butler *Al McGranary - Sen. Walsh *Herbert Anderson - Daly *Jerry Crews - Speaker *Abdullah Abbas - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Walter Bacon - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Frank Baker - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Fern Barry - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *John Barton - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Brandon Beach - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *Mary Benoit - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *George Brand - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *Chet Brandenburg - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Dick Cherney - Crew Member (uncredited) *Craig Curtis - Newsboy (uncredited) *Floyd Curtis - Mailman (uncredited) *Russell Custer - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Francis De Sales - Riley (uncredited) *George DeNormand - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Don Dillaway - Sloan (uncredited) *Ted Dudomaine - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Ben Erway - Convention Delegrate (uncredited) *Duke Fishman - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Kenneth Gibson - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Tom Gibson - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *William F. Haddock - Mr. Owens (uncredited) *Robert Haines - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Jack Henderson - Joe (uncredited) *Chuck Hicks - Policeman (uncredited) *James Hope - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Michael Jeffers - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Pete Kellett - Policeman (uncredited) *Colin Kenny - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Paul Kruger - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Ruth March - Miss Garroway (uncredited) *John McKee - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Jack Mower - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Sol Murgi - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *George Nardelli - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Doye O'Dell - Convention Delgate (uncredited) *Emma Palmese - Lecture Guest (uncredited) *Jack Perrin - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *Ed Prentiss - Barker (uncredited) *Fred Rapport - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *John Roy - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Dore Schary - Chairman of Connecticut Delegation (uncredited) *Sammy Shack - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Robert 'Buddy' Shaw - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Jack Shea - Policeman (uncredited) *Stephen Soldi - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Norman Stevans - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Art Stewart - Campaign Worker (uncredited) *Jack Stoney - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Hal Taggart - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *John Truax - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Bruce Underhill - Policeman (uncredited) *Max Wagner - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Maurice Wells - Convention Delegate (uncredited) *Chalky Williams - Policeman (uncredited) *Robert B. Williams - Conventioneer in Sara's Way (uncredited) Category:Politics Category:History Category:New York Category:New Brunswick Category:Canada Category:U.S. Presidents Category:Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:1920s Category:Biopic Category:Paralysis Category:Triumph Category:Kids Category:Mother Figure Category:U.S. History